Dreaming of Destiny
by Pokautu5
Summary: Shadow's having weird dreams, Sonic the hedgehogs missing, and Shadow keep suffocating, will they be able to find Sonic and stop Shadows dreams? sorry, bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

Alright so since I've been having brain farts out the wazoo

I'm gonna try out some new stuff

Fur, fur was everywhere around me, drifting within the confines of my own mind. My mind had imagined up an almost real world of only fur, dark blue and white fluffy fur. My lungs started to burn, and only now did I realize I was suffocating.

I gasped loudly and lurched forward, flinging the pillow that was on my face across the room. I was very glad that the whole fur room thing was a dream and that I wasn't suffocating to death, well, I almost did but at least I wasn't in a strange blue room. I looked around my dark bedroom until my eyes landed on the black clock with red numbers which said: 3:00 P.M.

"What!?" I yelled as I jumped out of bed, I grabbed my coat and ran downstairs, jumping and sliding down the rail. As I made it to the bottom I saw Rouge relaxing on the couch watching TV. Rouge turned around and looked at me and soon after chuckled.

"Oh calm down hun…" She said as she turned around and continued watching. My left eye twitched a bit as she said that. Calm down? CALM DOWN!? How was I supposed to calm down when we were 9 hours late for work!?

"How, exactly, am I supposed to 'relax' as you say… WHEN WERE LATE FOR WORK!?" I shouted in the face of the white bat. She wiped her face as if I had spit on her before giving me an annoyed look.

"It's Saturday first off genius," My eyes went a bit wide before I looked down sheepishly. "And second, were off on vacation for the week remember?" I remembered now, the kernel said that we were off due to a sudden disappearance of someone important. How that turning into us being off, I'm not truly sure, but either way I was happy. On the inside of course.

"Ah, yes I remember, thank you Rouge for reminding me of our absence." I said putting back on my stoic expression. Rouge obviously didn't believe my charade because she rolled her eyes and turned around saying:

"Sure hun, sure, you have fun with your wild adventurous time off… I can see your just bursting with energy." Of course Rouge knew me better than to truly be the boring always annoyed person I always act like, her and Omega new much better than to believe that. I loved Rouge like a sister, but sometimes I wish she still thought I was just grumpy all the time, that and that she didn't know about my self-doll Maria had made for me one of my birthdays back on the ark.

I sighed and headed back up to my dark room, closing the door behind me. My dreary dark blood-red walls a bit dusty and grey, my sheets messy and all over from when I woke up, and not to mention my books scattered and a few open from last night's study-up. Didn't surprise me my room was in such a disarray, it got that way sometimes, but unlike that blue faker that chases me around occasionally, I clean my room once I notice the mess I've made.

"Oh boy…" I moan in annoyance, I just plop on my bed instead of starting the agonizing pick-up process. I flop around some more until I finally find my face into my pillow again. I breathed in the rugged smell of my disgusting unbathed fur. I gag at the realization I hadn't bathed for days now and smelt like a barn that just had a visit from a few cows, pigs, and manure salesmen. Chaos did I stink.

I get up from my sulking state and head for the bathroom, grabbing my things for said event on my way.

"Gettin' in the shower?" Rouge asked as I passed by.

"Yes, I am, why? Do you wish to go first?" I ask back quirking an eyebrow in her direction.

"No, just thought it was a good idea…" She smirked giving me the look she usually gives one she had made fun of. I scowl and give out a fake laugh.

"Ha, ha very funny… you're such a riot…" I rolled my eyes and continued on, hearing Rouge mumble 'grumpy' before I leave.

oO Oo

The hot shower water rushed down my back making me feel just that tiny bit cleaner that I needed, I reached down for the soap and pulled it up to my chest rubbing it on the fur that was there. The soap felt strange as I rubbed it along and I noted an absence of bubbles, looking closer at the soap I noticed it was made out of the same fur my dream had. I dropped the soap, trying very hard not to instantly think of the annoying blue hedgehog emitting that annoying laugh of his and chuckling at the old prison joke.

Focusing back on the object at hand, why was my favorite soap now covered in the dark blue fur once again? It was always the same colors, dark blue, light blue, and white. The furry soap floated in the bottom of the tub just floating there I watched it, making sure the thing wouldn't lunge at me or some other odd thing. Soon I finally realized the tub was filling up with water and I had to avert my gaze from the furry soap to the clog in the drain, which just so happened to be the same colors of fur.

I gagged as I had to pull the gross wet fur from the vent in the shower floor, ripping out endless long strand, after long strand of the strange fur.

"Dear Chaos help me…" I mumbled as I continued my relentless pulling, the tub of the shower was now over flowing and filling the bathroom, not with water anymore, but with fur. I quickly stood up jumping out of the shower and reaching for the door knob only for it to disappear in the waves of dark and light blue. Soon enough my entire bathroom was gone and only I was left in my panicked state, unable to breathe, and surround by someone's fur.

A muffled voice made its way to my advanced ears and I swam toward it, trying my best to make it through the tangles, the further I went, the more the beautiful fur turned into a rugged and matted mess. I could hear the voice clearer now, I still couldn't tell who it was but I could only slightly make out the words. My lungs burnt, they needed air and I could only just hear the voice yelling for me to 'WAKE UP! WAKE UP SHADOW! WAKE UP!' Oh, how I wish I could now, I wish I could breathe deeply and fill my lungs with the now distant air I they long for.

I'm sorry voice, I tried… but I can't…

Sobbing, the voice was sobbing now, a loud thumping rang through my ears, it was slow and unsteady. I was dying? But I thought I couldn't die… I haven't had a chaos emerald in a while… maybe that's my weakness…

"Shadow… please… don't leave me…" The voice sobbed now, only wanting me to wake up and live, the thumps got slower and slower.

I knew this wasn't real… I could just pinch myself… like thi-Ow!

"GAH!" I breathed even heavier now than I had when I was in bed. I looked around the room, water was everywhere, there were towels askew across the floor, and the tub was filled with water, but the thing my eyes landed on that was most disheveled was Rouge. She was in tears looking me over and complete worry and horror wracking her face. She slapped me across the face.

"Never! Never do that again!" She collapsed into my chest and I placed one hand on her shoulder. Was me dying really that important? Sonic and his friends surely wouldn't care. Omega neither, with him being a heartless robot and all. And sure I thought of Rouge as a sister figure but am I really so important to her that she would ruin her makeup over me? As shallow as she was this was new.

"I'm… sorry? I apologized in a confused manner. I rubbed her arm a bit trying to get her to stop sobbing like a baby, she raised her head pushing on my chest to sit up.

"Sorry? You almost died and all you have to say is _'sorry'?" _She looked at me with a sad and horrified look. I just shrugged slowly. I wasn't sure what to do when _I _almost die. It was an out-of-body experience for me anyways, I didn't know what was happening outside my head.

Rouge sighed and rubbed my chest a bit, like a mother would with a sick child who had a stuffy nose. "Let's just get you to bed." I shook my head.

"That's not too good of an idea either." I said she tilted her head at me.

"Why not?"

"I almost suffocated there too, just with the pillow instead." Rouge looked even more disturbed now. She stood up and helped me up as well.

"Well, I guess that means I'm going to need someone to watch over you then now doesn't it?" I shook my head to agree until I realized she meant someone other than her.

"Wait, What? Why can't you do it?"

"I have to go shopping tomorrow with Amy and Cream, speaking of Cream, why doesn't Tails do that for me? That way Cream won't drag him along this time!"

"No fakers and or fox-boys… I have a sign on my door _just_ for such occasions." Rouge looked at my door across the hall and then back at me.

"There's no sign on your door…"

"It's a mental sign…" I said plainly. Rouge gave me an annoyed looked and pushed me roughly towards the door.

"Uh-huh, a sign of your insanity… and Sonic _is_ coming over tomorrow." I rolled my eyes, sure he can come over, it's not my house, but he can't come in my room.

She laid me in bed and went for the door.

"Hey! What about my pillow?!" I shouted after her.

"Do you want to suffocate?"

"No…"

"Then no pillow…" She answered as she slammed the door behind her.

Tomorrow was going to be annoying…


	2. Chapter 2

I'm hoping to get a lot of stuff out

I want this story to be something I go to when I can't write SIN and SAND

So here ya go chapter 2!

The next morning came sooner than I had hoped for, all Rouge had let me do yesterday was lay in bed, ending in me going to sleep early. I didn't need to sleep if I had a Chaos Emerald, but at the moment I had none. Rouge woke me up the next morning at around 8:00 before kissing me on the forehead, and then leaving me to myself for a little while before the faker showed up.

'I have to hide' was the only thought running through my mind in that time I had, I continued to run through the house looking for any kind of place I could hide from the yellow fox so hopefully he would just leave. Thank Chaos I found a hiding spot in a cabinet in Rouge's room, sure it was a bit dark and dusty but it was better than dealing with the small yellow fox for a day.

The creaking of the door and the loud call of "Shadow!" indicated Tails had arrived, I kept still and quiet not wanting to alert the other of my presence.

"Shadow!?" Tails yelled again, I could easily hear a bit of shuffling and banging from downstairs. "I know you're hiding Shadow!" He yelled out though the house. A loud thump indicated that Tails had entered Rouge's room, I heard some beeping, and obviously he was using one of his inventions to find him using his chaos signal. "Shadow, come out of the cabinet…" I sighed and climbed out, looking at the much smaller fox. Tails sighed and told me to follow him into the other room.

"Listen Shadow, I don't want to be here as you want me to," I gave him an annoyed look to which he winced but continued. "I much rather be finding my brother…" I nodded but soon stopped realizing what he really said. "So we might as well just-"

"Wait, Sonics missing?"

"Yeah… Sonics been missing for a couple months now…" So _that's _the missing someone we got out of work for. But why? I was perfectly capable of finding the blue hedgehog!

"Tails, walk me to G.U.N. I need to speak to them." Tail's nodded and we headed downstairs, I grabbed my coat and slung it on.

oO Oo

Soon enough we made it to G.U.N. headquarters, I used my I.D. card to get in the building and bust through the door. The woman at the desk looked surprised to see me.

"Shadow!? What are you doing here!?" I ran passed the woman and into the first conference room and instantly ran into Rouge and the rest of the G.U.N. main agencies.

"Shadow!?"

"Rouge! What is he doing here!?" I growled. Rouge had lied to me? Why was I un-allowed to know about this!?

"**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" **I screamed at the top of my lungs. They all backed up a step at my unnecessarily and uncharacteristically loud voice.

"Shadow, you weren't supposed to be here hun…" I already realized I wasn't supposed to be here, it was kind of obvious.

"And why not!?" I growled, they were starting to get on my nerves. "I know this is about Sonic being missing!" The all went pale, white as ghosts or Rouge's fur, they were hiding something _very_ secretive.

"Shadow… He's only missing… to the public…" My eyes went wide.

"He's in the base?"

"Yes, he was only recently brought back from another dimension, his condition is… unwanted…" Unwanted? What that meant was soon explained, the large screen behind them flashed on and showed a large mass of fur in a corner of a room. My eyes went wide, oh god, I was gonna suffocate again.

"No… no, no, no… This isn't possible…" My breathing increased heavily, a dream again!? Where in the name of Chaos was I going to suffocate this time!?

"Agent Shadow?" One of the other agents put a hand on my shoulder, I jumped at it and ran near Rouge.

"Rouge I'm dreaming… that… _fur… _is gonna suffocate me like in all my other dreams!" I felt like I was going insane, that fur was going to either drive me mad or suffocate me to death before long.

"What? No hun, you're not dreaming, and that fur is Sonic. He's just sleeping right now." Sonic? The furry creature sitting in the corner of the large grey room, normally used for observing criminals, was Sonic the Hedgehog? World's fastest Mobian and hero?

"How'd this happen? What is he?" These questions were the first that crossed my mind that wouldn't be related to my dreams and their relativity to this situation.

"Were not sure… he's been like this before on an Earth and Mobius mixed counterpart, but he changed back in the daytime and he wasn't as aggressive." I watched as a plate filled with large raw steaks slide into frame on the screen, the large mound of fur unrolled to reveal a feral wolf-like beast with large teeth. The thing further unrolled to stand up, stretching his large muscular body, and finally making its way over to the plate. It sniffed the meat before snorting and strutting its way over to, supposedly the door, out of frame.

"He's been acting this way for months now, he'll only eat when he absolutely has to…" I looked at the creature as he walked back into frame and slumped near the plate, pushing it around with his nose some and then laying his head down along with his body.

"He wants it alive…" I mumbled only loud enough for them to barely hear it.

"What do you mean 'alive'?" One of the scientists asked obviously shaking in his boots.

"Alive-alive… he wants something to rip apart… he doesn't just want to eat… he wants to hunt…" If this truly was Sonic as they were saying, the blue hedgehog always wanted a fight, something he could take control of.

"Kernel…" I saluted the man when I addressed him. "We still have those test cow and sheep?" He took a minute to think before nodding.

"Yes, not all of them, but we still have a few left. Why?" Oh… He was about to see why. I ran into the room with the live animals and grabbed out a sheep, soon enough I had it dragged all the way back to Sonic's temporary holding cell. Forcing the sheep inside, I quickly shut the door behind it, and behind me. I could hear the intercom go off and several voices erupted. Finally one hushed them all and spoke into the mic.

"Shadow, what do you think you're doing hun?" It of course was Rouge, she was mainly the only one to truly care about me. I shook my head at the camera and shrugged, I didn't think they could hear me. "We can hear you shoog…"

"I'm not sure, I just wanted to see him… up close…" I sat down ready to watch blood fly and sheep guts spray onto the walls, I honestly wasn't a fan of gore, but when it came to majestic animals and my dreams, I loved it… The creature sniffed the sheep as it walked over to him but let it wander other than that. Why wasn't it eating it? Was it just not hungry?

"Shadow please get out of there, this was the whole reason we didn't wanna tell you… You just _had_ to pet the sheep and cows before they exploded, you just _had_ to see the rabbit do one trick before he left the base to his owner. You love animals Shadow, we know you can't help it but please… this is just extreme…" The large animal continued to watch the sheep walk around until its eyes landed on me, its head raised and his ears alert and perked.

I gulped once before I felt a giant mass push itself onto me, and everything went black…


End file.
